


You Are My Gravity

by Jeepgrrl



Category: Amida - Fandom, Vagrant Queen
Genre: Amida Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, She's gonna get the girl, Space fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepgrrl/pseuds/Jeepgrrl
Summary: After the run in with the Parking Authority, Amae wonders if there are any other hidden rooms on the  Winnipeg. She finds at least one that she is excited to share with the rogue queen.
Relationships: Amida, Vagrant Queen - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	You Are My Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> A gigantic thanks to Boo for giving this a look over and helping things flow smoother. I appreciate it!! Hope you enjoy. As always, comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. You can hit me up on twitter at @loubug071 Much love ~

Amae’s excitement was contagious. And so, Elida followed the woman as soon as she talked about the surprise she wanted to share with her. Seeing Amae so happy made the former queen’s heart dance. It had been a rough couple days after the parking authority visit. 

“So, remember the secret passage to the washroom?” said Amae.

Elida nodded and continued following Amae through twists and turns, up a flight of metal steps and onto a small bridge.

“Well, I got to thinking…what if; there were more hidden places on the Winnipeg?”

As they came to a halt Amae bounced on her toes. Elida couldn’t help but smile at the childlike joy beaming from Amae.

“Because there are!” said Amae.

The mechanic reached out and punched in several numbers on a keypad and watched as the wall to the Winnipeg began to push out. It looked like a glass bubble. Elida was mesmerized. 

Brown eyes widened in surprise. “Wow.” Said Elida. 

“You haven't seen anything yet.” Amae’s voice was filled with excitement. “I couldn't wait to share this with you.”

Elida was speechless. The way she felt knowing that Amae wanted to share this with her. Just her. It made her feel special. She tried to focus on the new addition to the Winnipeg as much as she could, but it was hard keeping her eyes off the woman now taking off her boots. 

Amae stood and was once again held captive by the look in Elida’s eyes. She shook her head to break the spell she was under. “Take off your boots,” she demanded with a grin. 

Elida raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I mean, it will be best if you take off your boots. And your jacket,” said Amae.

El laughed at the look on Amae’s face.

“And probably your belt as well.” Amae unzipped her green jacket and tossed it to the floor. She felt a twinge of arousal settle in her belly as she watched inch after inch of gorgeous brown skin appear before her eyes.

“Amae!” Elida exclaimed. “Just what do you want to show me?”

“Trust me. You’ll love it.”

And there it was. Another moment hanging between the two of them. Pushing and pulling every emotion to the surface. Time seemed to stand still. The moment was only broken from the sound of Winnibot approaching. 

“Amae, would you like for me to begin a countdown sequence?” Winnibot was nothing if not thorough. 

Amae gave a questioning look to Elida.

“I trust you,” the rogue queen answered.

And she did. In fact, speaking the words out loud solidified them. 

“Okay, Winnibee, give us 20 seconds.”

Amae punched in another sequence of numbers and opened the door to the expansion room. She looked back at Elida and held her hand out. She wasn’t ready for the surge of electricity that shot through her body as El laced their fingers together. _You feel it too…don’t you El?_

She walked backwards to the center of the room, guiding the scavenger. Her eyes never leaving the brown eyes she adored. They came to a stop and waited. Amae reaching for El’s other hand. 

“Weightless in 10, 9, 8…” Winnibot began the countdown. 

“What?!”

El’s voice was filled with disbelief. She looked around the glass room and noticed for the first time the stars and moons and planets that drifted outside their oasis. 

“I got you,” said Amae.

A gentle squeeze pulled Elida’s attention back to Amae. _You’ve had me from the start._

Slowly, the air around them began to change. It felt like the floor fell away from beneath them. Amae’s eyes lit up as she watched Elida’s face break into a beautiful smile.

“We’re floating.” Said Elida.

Amae nodded her head as she held on tight to El’s fingers. Together they could move and twist and float all around the room. It was like being in water, but much better. Not a second passed that either woman wasn’t highly aware of the closeness they shared. It was a beautiful, silent dance. Their hands were always touching, grounding each other. Smiles and shy looks said what words failed to express. 

El pulled Amae toward her unaware of the momentum she created. Amae’s body pressed tight against the darker woman and pushed them backwards. It felt as though they were going to drift right out into space, but the glass wall stopped them with a little jolt. 

“Ugh.” Elida huffed. 

“Crackers…did that hurt you?” Amae looked for any sign that she may have hurt Elida. 

El took note of the woman in her arms, legs tangled together, lips so close. Nope. She was feeling anything but hurt at the moment. 

“It’s all good.” Elida whispered. 

Amae smiled and used her hand to slowly push off from the wall. They tilted forward and she instinctively wrapped her legs around El’s waist to keep from hanging from the woman. She had thought about them in this position more than a couple times. However, in none of those scenarios were they weightless and floating outside the Winnipeg. This was nice. 

Her hand played in dark curls as she felt Elida’s body pressed against her. She wanted to run her hands down the dark-haired beauties back and across her beautiful curves. She wanted to use her legs to pull the woman tighter against her. It was all she could do to keep from rocking her hips against Elida. And if the look in those brown eyes meant anything, Amae knew she wasn’t the only one feeling this way. 

“Gravity pressure to commence in 10, 9, 8…”

Both women sighed as their bodies began to adjust to the pull of gravity. Feet dangling just above the floor before touching down and feeling the weight of their bodies once again. 

Neither one moved. The moment was perfect. Well, almost perfect…

Amae leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the dimpled cheek in front of her. Maybe she lingered a little longer than necessary. 

“We should try that again.” Elida smiled as she spoke.

Amae’s eyes lit up as she yelled for Winni.

“Wait,” Elida pulled the mechanic closer to her. 

“I meant this.”

El caressed Amae’s face and slowly leaned forward. This kiss was soft and sweet. Elida Al-Feyr may have been a former queen, but in this moment, she pledged her heart and loyalty to one adorable mechanic who had stolen her heart. 

The End.


End file.
